Farmer Boy
by sakura-blossoms-26
Summary: AU What happens when All the host club are girls? Where's Haruhi? And what's this about a family farm? Follow this adventure!
1. A Farm!

Disclaimer = I do not own Ouran... =(

Ouran's usual class trip started out as normally as it ever had. All the kids were talking and sitting comfortably on the bus, several were turned around watching the host club girls talking and laughing together. They were all very popular and close to each other, while it was also very entertaining to watch them fight amongst each other. No one on the bus but the teachers and the bus driver actually knew where they were going. **  
** The host club was made up of 6 girls, a black haired boy named Kyoya, a tall blonde named Tamaki, two twins named Hikaru and Karou, a taller black haired silent third year named Mori and finally a short blonde boy named Honey. They were a insanely rich kids with way too much time on their hands. Honey loved eating cake and playing with his bunny Usa-chan. Tamaki wouldn't admit it unless asked, but he loved his teddy bear, Beary. **  
"**Where do you guys think we're going?" Tamaki asked between them all. "Dunno. The teachers won't tell us anything, but we're going really far out of town. Maybe to a secluded mansion." The twins said, not really trying to stay to themselves. "What's that sound?" One student asked. "I think it's a horse, but what would a horse be doing out here?" Another responded. The group of students sat quietly for the next few moments until the bus driver had a small scare.

" Hey, you need to pull over, you have a flat!" The child on a horse said. "What? Oh man! I didn't notice! Thanks," He yelled over the wind.

He pulled over and the kid disembarked his ride as well. "Are you guys headed over to the farm up a mile or so?" He asked. "Yeah, actually we are. We were supposed to meet someone up the road but he didn't meet us so we went on ahead. Do you live around here?" A teacher asked as he stepped out. "Around? I live up on the farm, sir. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. My Mother and Father run the Farm while my brothers and I help out. I am very sorry I am late, but I had to muck out a few stables and I miscounted on how long it would take me. I am very sorry, but I can lead you up as soon as you have changed the tire," He said with a very soft voice voice. **  
"**We only have one problem, we already changed our tire once, we don't have another tire," The driver said. "And furthermore, we were supposed to meet you about six miles up the road. You should have been there." "Yes sir I know, Father will have to punish me when we get back. But, if some of the men can walk, I can run up and get some horses to carry the women," Haruhi said even softer. "No, I'm sure the children can last a thirty minute walk up the road, don't you?" A teacher asked looking at the principal. "Yes, I think so too. I'll go get them off. Haruhi, can you run up and tell your father and mother we will be up in a few moments?" "Yes, sir I can, but I may not make it back in time to catch up. Father was very mad when I left to catch up with you all," He said and left on his horse. "I feel kind of bad for yelling at him about being late. His Father has obviously already spoken to him about being late," The principal said as the students got off the bus. **  
** Approximately ten minutes later they arrived at the farm to see a group of children, all boys, even Haruhi, digging up some crops. A man came up to them and smiled. "Welcome to the Family Farm. My name's Ranka and I own this farm. My six boys are out there digging up some crops, so if you give me a moment, I'll go get them and my wife," He said and tipped his hat to everyone as he left. "Well, I Can't believe that he has six sons, that's a lot for anyone to have, even our families who can support them," The twins said as he watched the man round up the rest of his family. "I know, he's pretty cool though. I like him, he's not mean like the other people we've known," Tamaki said snuggling his bearie. "Hey! It's the boy that stopped the bus a while back!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi had dirt all over now and he had changed into a pair of older beaten clothes. **  
** Soon the woman came to join them with the others. "Alright, I'll start with my family and then all of you are going to give your name, grade and favorites," Ranka started. "I'll start with my oldest. This is Daisuke, he's eighteen years old. The next two are Karu and Maru. They're twins and seventeen years old. Next up are the other set of twins Saku and Maku. They are fourteen years old. Finally, we have my youngest son, Haruhi. He's nine. He rides bulls out here and at the rodeo's when he's not helping out, isn't that right?" "Yes sir, I do," He replied and smiled, happy that his father had mentioned him. "They're going to give you a little bit about themselves then you all are going to take a turn. Dai, why don't you start?" "Alright sir." The boy began. "As my father said, my name is Daisuke, but you can call me Dai for short, actually I want you to. I have finished high school and hope to keep working here on the farm until one of my little brother's take it from my dad. When they take it over, I will hopefully have a wife and a kid or two and my own farm to fall back on."**  
"**Umm, I guess I'll start before my brother does," The next boy began. "My name is Kabu and My brother's is Maru. We're named after our cousin's Kabuto and Maruko. We like riding our horses and helping out our little brother Haruhi with his bull riding. Our hopes for the future? Well, we'll figure that out later, we don't want to just fix our future now." **  
"**ALRIGHT! Our turn! My name's Saku and this is my brother Maku. Yes, I am a guy even though I'm named like a girl. We want to ride bulls in the rodeo this summer and that's about the extent of our plans," A loud boiterous boy said with a laugh while his brother sighed. "He also snores loudly..." The other twin said. **  
"**My Name's Haruhi. I'm the youngest. Call me Haru or Haru-chan," He sighed and rubbed his long hair. "I like to ride bulls and barrel race the horses. I want to take the farm while I'm older, but I need to finish school before I even think about it." "I forgot to mention that Haruhi is in his last year of high school around here. We hope he finishes soon," Ranka said. "But, when I'm older I'm going to take the farm and grow my own life here," Haruhi finished. He had a huge smile on his face, like he was happy he was home and he could be with his family, and the smile was contagious. "I'm really sorry for forgetting about the time today, I could have done better today," Haruhi said


	2. The beginnning

**Hey Everyone! Gosh, I went to bed at 830 and by the time I woke up I had 30 views! Thanks!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to type a while, my medical issues are arising again. **

**So, this story will take a while, but it's been in my folder for a while. So, stick with me!**

**Haruhi- sakura-blossoms26 does not in any way, own Ouran High school host club.**

Ranka put his hand on his sons' shoulder. "It's alright. You did your best. Just try harder next time," Ranka said. "Why don't you boys get back to the crops, don't want them to spoil!" "Yes sir!" They announced and ran back to the crops. Saku picked Haruhi up and ran with him to the field. "Well, Those are my sons. From my understanding, We will only be taking six young ladies, the rest will be going to the farm on the other side of town. So, if you would, I need Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Miktzkuni Hunninozuka, Hikaru and Karou Hatichiin and Tamaki Suoh to stay here."

The Host club exchanged glances and then smiled. They laughed and then began looking scared, this place was so big, what if they got lost? The teachers came by and gave them soft goodbye's and left. "Well Girls, welcome to the farm. I understand that you all are hardworking, and loyal. Those are great qualities, so that's what will be worked on here at the farm. Lets get you all settled then we'll get started here," He stated. "Once you get settled here you'll never want to leave!" He laughed.

The first thing we did was get situated in the room we were given. It was small, but cozy. Then we went out to pick crops with the boys. "So Haruhi, how old are you again?" Kyoya asked. "I'm nine, almost ten, but I can ride horses real good, like papa," He said with a smile. "Speaking of horses, isn't it about time to round them up back into the stables?" Saku asked. The boy made a panicked look and ran off. "Dai can you go watch him?" Maku questioned. "He'll be fine." They all worked until they heard yelling.

They could see Haruhi on a horse, but all the others were acting up, like something had spooked them. They could only watch as he was bucked and fell to the ground hard.


End file.
